


Fatty Slumber Party

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Hisui holds a celebratory slumber party in the castle but the Celestial Spirits quickly get things out of hand.Contains- Weight Gain.





	Fatty Slumber Party

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After the war with Alvarez the newly crowned Queen Hisui decided to thank the guilds women by having a big slumber party in the palace to thank them, all the girls were invited to come and have a good time. The ladies of Fairy Tail were happy to attend this little Girl's night.

"Thanks for coming." Hisui smiled hugging Lucy.

Hisui was dressed in a lime green royal nightgown.

"I see we're not the first one's here." Lucy laughed seeing Yukino who was in some cute pajamas with angel wings patterning them.

"Well Sabertooth is a little closer." Yukino giggled hugging her friend.

"It feels good to be in the company of fair friends." Erza laughed standing there in just her underwear, a pair of red and black panties.

"Erza what are you doing?" Lucy blushed a bit.

"Relaxing in some comfortable attire." She said "This is a slumber party after all, no reason to be shy."

"I agree." Minerva walked over in her underwear, hers being all black "Erza's got the right idea. Although she could take it to the next step."

Minerva dropped her bra and panties, standing there in the buff

This time Yukino was the one blushing at her fellow woman in her attractive nude form.

"That does look much more freeing." Erza laughed dropping her bra, her tits jiggling free.

"You look good Erza." Minerva laughed cupping Erza's breasts "Not as good as me though."

"Is that so?" Erza chuckled groping Minerva back.

Lucy, Yukino and Hisui were all blushing at the fact that the two woman were laughing like old friends, naked like it was no issue.

"URP!" Cana burped a bit and slammed her barrel down, her bare breasts jiggling softly "Come on you three stop being prudes and get naked!"

"Ugh…fine!" Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled her top off to reveal that she wasn't even wearing a bra.

Yukino blushed a bit before sliding the straps of her tank top down and exposing her body, still she was embarrassed enough to try and cover herself.

"You have very nice breasts Lucy." She blushed "You're body is even more attractive like this."

"You look great too." Lucy said sipping a drink, both girls loosening up "Don't bother covering up, it's just us girls."

"She's right." Hisui said standing there in the nude with them, still her face looked about ready to die even though she was trying to act adult like.

"Lucy may I…touch you?" Yukino asked.

"Huh…I guess if you want to?" Lucy shrugged.

Yukino reached out and grabbed a handful of Lucy's right breast, the blonde moaning a bit.

"So big…" Yukino whispered.

"You're not much smaller." Lucy chuckled giving her a squeeze back.

Hisui watched the two while blushing, she'd always had a bit of a thing for women but this was like a dream before her eyes.

Erza and Minerva were still facing off a bit, standing chest to chest and smirked while grabbing each other's asses.

"You're not half bad Erza." Minerva smirked "I mean those armors of yours don't hide much but you're a sight."

"Same could be said to you." Erza slapped Minerva's ass "Though you're not as sexy as me."

The two taunted each other a bit, their lips shockingly close to the point they could feel each other's breath.

"Ahem." They were snapped apart by a cough.

The girls looked over and saw Kagura, naked and blushing as she stood before Erza.

"Kagura!" Erza ran over and hugged her adopted little sister, their breasts squeezing together.

"Hmm." Kagura let out a soft light moan "Y-Yes."

"And relaxing like the rest of us." Erza smiled "How unlike you."

"It's not my cup of tea but, everyone else is trying it so…I thought I should too." Kagura pouted a bit.

"Tonight, is going to be a blast." Erza playfully kissed Kagura's cheek.

"Hmm." The swordswoman blushed even more.

"Not bad." Minerva slapped Kagura's plump rear "Maybe the three of us should go at it again, but not with magic this time."

"Sounds like fun." Erza smirked with her hands on her lips, looking at Kagura who was blushing red like fire "But first how about a drink?"

The three ladies walked away, plump booties jiggling with every step.

Juvia was standing alone in the corner, naked like all the others at this slumber party, she watch Lucy chatting it up with Yukino and Hisui, or Erza drinking with Minerva and Kagura, she didn't have many close female friends herself, certainly not to the level of those.

"Hey Juvia, come over here!" Lucy waved, her breast swaying as a result.

Juvia walked over slowly, recently she found herself looking at Lucy more, her relationships with men hadn't really developed much…perhaps she'd been looking in the wrong place.

Elsewhere in the room Wendy was naked, pressured by her older role models into it, she had a feeling though that this was a bad idea, hence why she was covering her bust and crotch with her hands. She looked at the older girls, their big breasts slapping around, their butts jiggling with ever step, it all made her run green with jealousy.

"Don't worry so much." She felt someone hug her.

Wendy turned around to see a naked human form Carla smiling at her.

"You don't need a body like that to be happy, I like you the way you are." She smiled.

"Carla." Wendy smiled with tears in her eyes.

She was then hugged again, this time from the front, something soft smushing against her face.

"I think you look super cute like this." Shelia, Wendy's much more endowed best friend smiled "I mean sure it's great to have these, they feel amazing, but you guys are cute too."

"Hmph." Wendy and Carla both pouted.

"They feel amazing huh?" Carla glared.

"Then you won't mind us double checking." Wendy glared as well, both stalking closer to Shelia.

"Guys-Wah!" she yelped as the two tackled her and started poking her breasts.

Nearby Levy sighed a bit as she saw the young girls playing around, she couldn't help but feel Wendy's plight, her butt was nice but she didn't have much cleavage either. Levy was still confused as to how this seemingly normal party had become a naked flirt fest.

"Hey Levy how's it going?" a slightly drunk Lucy came over and leaned on her bestie's shoulder, her big tits pressing against Levy's arm.

"Just…observing all the others." Levy sighed.

"Don't look so upset." Lucy smirked "You're sexy too, your boobs might not be huge like mine but you've got a great ass!"

"Lucy." Levy blushed as she felt her friend grab her ass "Stop it."

"Come on, let's go get a drink."

"You've already had plenty." Levy rolled her eyes as Lucy dragged her off.

Mira and Lisanna had soon joined the party, both egged on into getting undressed by Erza. Mira was quick to start hanging with her rival who seemed to want She-Devil action while Lisanna was chatting up Juvia, the water woman's eyes frequently checking out the little sisters hips.

Sherry watched her cousin, happy to see the love in her heart coming to the surface. Unsure of what to do she headed to chat up her rival Lucy, she couldn't out class her in magic or appearance but maybe a little love could push Lucy.

"Haa." Bisca sighed sipping a beer, she was a grown married mother, she was too old to be spending time acting like this, though it did feel nice to be nude.

"HIC!" Cana passed her by to grab another barrel.

Bisca decided to take her free time and have some fun, walking up and giving Cana a squeeze from behind.

"OH!" The drunk laughed "Seems you're cutting loose old lady."

"Once and a while is fine." Bisca smirked "Let's brake open that barrel."

Erza was having fun chatting and playing around with Minerva and Kagura when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Erza!" Evergreen yelled stomping over and jiggling a bit.

"Nice to see you join us." Erza smirked seeing Ever's bare bust.

"Well it's not like I was going to let you show me up." She huffed "My breasts are superior to yours."

"Care to put that too the test?" Erza bumped chest with here.

Yukino was at the drink table getting herself more wine when she was squeezed from behind "Oh Lucy~"

"Guess again." A voice teased.

Yukino quickly spun around and came face to face with her sister, Sorano. Yukino happily hugged her sister, both girls giggling a bit.

Lucy watched the two naked sister catch up, smiling at the reunion.

"Blondie…"

"HMM!" Lucy turned around to see Flare there, the naked stalker's large breasts jiggling "Flare?"

Lucy hugged the girl, happy to see her friend was here, how she got invited Lucy didn't care.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked.

"Good…" Flare licked her lips and flicked her hair over Lucy's perky nipples to make her moan, her hair tracing up Lucy's legs.

"Whoa there." Lucy chuckled "Save that for later."

Erza was still trying to show up her little group when Millianna ran over and jumped on her back like a little kid. The others were happy to have her around though it took them a bit to get used to the fact she had a cat tail butt plug in. Erza looked around at the room, it was like she and Lucy were amassing little lesbian harems, not that it was a bad thing, this party was fun.

"Mind if I join you?" Kamika asked Mirajane.

"Of course." Mira welcomed her into the group "Where's your little friend?"

"Over there." Kamika pointed.

Cosmos was naked as well, save for her puffy hat, she was smiling at Wendy who was awing at her developed body.

"It's good to see you again you little cutie." Cosmos smiled before noticing where Wendy was staring "You can touch them if you want."

Wendy nervously reached up and started to rub and grab Cosmos' breasts, the older woman chuckling a bit.

"They're so big…and soft." Wendy said.

"You're hands feel wonderful." Cosmos smirked.

Back with Lucy the last guest arrived.

"Hey." Brandish walked up to her.

"You made it!" Lucy hugged her, happy to see her recently made friend "I'm so happy to see you."

"This is something." Brandish laughed "Are all your partied like this?"

"Not usually." The drunk laughed had a giggling fit "Why, is it a problem?"

"I never said it was" Brandy grabbed a drink "Cheers."

"Cheers!" Lucy laughed clinking glasses with her.

The ladies kept on partying, getting drunker and friskier, poking and playing with each other, occasionally sharing kisses too, their lesbian sides were on full display but most were to drunk to care…and they didn't even know the wildest part was just about to begin.

Just when the party was about to break the barrier and Erza was ready to take Minerva right there the doors to the kitchen burst open and a huge white frosted cake rolled out, it was a massive wedding style cake, the kind you'd hide a person inside of, although this one had no one inside it.

"Hello." Virgo stepped out from behind "Good evening everyone."

"Virgo!" a drunk Lucy rudely yelled "What are you doing?!"

"My apologies princess this is a party after all, I figured you'd want snacks." She bowed "I took it upon myself to whip up a few cakes."

Virgo rolled out a second cake, this one was covered in pink icing. She rolled out many cakes, a chocolate one, a blue iced one, a lemon one and a red velvet one. She rolled out a seventh one that was strawberry and made Erza drool.

"It seems we have similar tastes." Minerva swallowed hard.

The eight cake was chocolate swirl, the ninth some purple berry flavored one, the tenth was angel food cake and the last was a deep chocolate devil's fudge cake.

"Please…enjoy the meal." Virgo bowed and poofed away.

"Let's dig in!" Erza cheered.

* * *

**In the Spirit world…**

"How'd it go?" Aquarius asked as Virgo reappeared.

"They seemed interested in the gift." The main blinked "I made the cakes with the ingredients you asked, including the one you provided personally."

"Are you sure this is alright?" Aries asked nervously.

"It will be fine." Libra said calmly.

"I can't wait." Aquarius laughed.

* * *

**Back in the Castle…**

Erza was the first to step up to a cake and start to cut a slice, of course she was claiming the strawberry one for herself.

"HMM!" she let out a moan as she took a large bite, her eyes turning pink "It's amazing, so creamy and sweet!"

"NOM!" Erza grabbed a handful of cake and started chowing down.

"Erza?" Kagura was a little concerned.

"Is it really that good?" Minerva wondered taking a bite "HAA!"

Minerva doubled over in pure pleasure, her eyes flashing into pink as she started to join Erza in her voracious eating. Kagura was confused but just one finger lick of icing was enough for her to go pink in the eyes and starts stuffing handfuls of cake into her mouth.

"Must be really good." Lucy laughed watching her friends eat.

"Let's get a slice then." Angel told her.

The girls started eating the chocolate cake, moaning about how it was the most delicious thing they ever tasted, their eyes turning that pure pink as they started eating.

Wendy and her three friends had started to help themselves to the angel food cake, and like Erza's group they quickly gained pink eyes and big appetites.

"It's amazing!" Wendy licked her fingers "I want more!"

"I don't want to stop!" Shelia moaned as her body got sticky.

"We are getting awfully messy." Carla giggled as her eyes went pink and she licked her fingers.

"We'll just have to lick each other clean." Cosmos giggled as she took a big bite, icing splattering on her breasts.

Juvia was at the blue iced cake, her eyes turning that sexy pink after just a couple of bite.

"Juvia shouldn't make such a mess." She giggled licking her fingers "Put she can't stop."

The water witch looked over to see a giggly Millianna on all fours face deep in another cake.

Lisanna and Mira were both giggling as they too were entrapped by the flavor, moaning as they messing fed each other, icing splattering all around and all over them. Kamika and Levy were just as bad.

"It feels worse not to eat this!" Levy licked her lips.

"You could say that again." Kamika moaned.

Sherry and Bisca were both happily pigging out and Ever seemed to think of her hard erned figure as secondary to filling her belly with sugary goodness. Brandish was also getting in on the fun, making herself large pieces of cake with her powers.

The ladies ate, unaware of the "Special Ingredients" that Aquarius put in those cakes, ones to give them endless hunger and desire to eat those cakes and worst of all, make them put on pounds like it was going out of style.

Lucy was just stuffing her face, unaware of her growing body. Her belly was already pooling in her lap as her breasts looked five cup sizes bigger, her ass wider and plumper too, there was another change, her long blond hair had started to gain some pink highlights in it to match the color of her eyes.

"So hungry." She groaned rubbing her belly before the spell pulled her back to eating.

Erza was an eating machine, her belly sagging down to her knees as her tits looked eight times bigger and her hair started to gain pink highlights as well.

"BURP!" She belched a bit before poking her breast "You look good…but you could be bigger."

"URRRP!" Minerva burped next to her as her hair highlighted and her belly grazed the floor "This feels amazing!"

Kagura was just the same, her ass growing wide and fat as she grew and grew with each bite of cake.

"So jiggly." Juvia moaned as her curls turned light pink "So sexy…but I could be sexier if I was bigger."

She heard a powerful burp next to her and saw that Cana was washing down her cake with booze, her breasts looking quite ripe.

As for Wendy she finally had those curves she wanted and then some, She had large breasts, a hearty belly and hair like she was in her Dragon Force form. Her messy cakey hands rubbed icing on her large breasts, the girl giggling all the while.

Mira and Lisanna were still feeding each other, large bellies and breasts smashing together as they gained pink highlights, Mira's right side pink while Lisanna was pink on the left side of her head.

Carla was giggling like mad as she ate and ate, her human form growing larger and fattier. She felt her tail swishing around between her cheeks, she was a happy lazy fat cat, Millianna was next to her acting just the same. Both their tails having turned pink like some of their hair.

Flare couldn't believe how she felt with this huge belly and even larger breasts than she had before. Her hair had changed and was happily used to help feed her even more food.

Like Mira and Lisanna, Sorano and Yukino were eating together, both giggling and rubbing each other's bellies as their hair got some pink streaks in it.

Hisui felt kinda of bad, she was suppose to be a royal princess and here she was stuffing her face, her belly covering her legs as she burped and jiggled a bit as she watched Levy's ass getting bigger and bigger.

Most of the girls were seemingly enjoying this, Shelia marveled at her own large bust before seeing how large Wendy was, Sherry was enjoying how much more love her body contained and Bisca didn't even seem to care about much more than her milky tits.

Evergreen was stuffing her face in an attempt to out eat Erza, a race she was handedly losing. Kamika and Cosmos were both chuckling as they saw how big they and the princess had grown while Brandish kept making her cakes bigger, the result being her much larger body.

The night went on the girls eating and eating…growing and growing.

* * *

**Morning**

By morning the cakes were gone and the girls were huge, each a ton or more, groaning, blinking with their pink eyes and highlighted hair.

Soon the spirits arrived to check on Aquarius handy work and even they were surprised by the results.

"Virgo~" the blobish Lucy moaned "I'm still hungry, more!"

"I'm starving!" Juvia whined.

"Cake!" Erza yelled slapping her fatty arms on her belly.

The spirits sighed, this was supposed to give them more free time but it seemed like they were going to be bust caring for all these fatties now.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
